Policies and Guidelines
This page outlines the policies and guidelines that should be adhered to when adding images and pages or making changes to the Wiki. If you need any help or have any suggestions for the guidelines, articles or general wiki, feel free to write a message on my wall. General * Strong language and inappropriate comments is not tolerated and will be deleted immediately. * This wiki is for Pocket Mirror and Little Goody Two Shoes. Anything completely unrelated to those two games, should not be posted. * As an wiki, we strive to provide factual information that reflect canon, so please do not write any theories, non-canon material or you own thoughts / speculations when adding information to an article. * Remember to make a reference when adding certain information to an article so we know it's canon. ** Add a link in the reference if it's something the creators have stated on any of their blogs. ** If it's something you can't link, ex. if it's said in the game, you can write a small note about where you got your information from. * Don't upload images or information from AstralShift's patreon that has only been given to paid members. * Be careful when adding information to any pages related to Little Goody Two Shoes. A lot of things cannot be said for sure yet and there is still a lot of information to be uncovered when the game comes out. * Please don't add any new templates for the LGTS characters. I think it's better to wait until the game comes out in order to see what information might be relevant to have on it. Images * Fan art should not be posted anywhere on the wiki: ** We strive to provide factual information that reflect canon. Fan art is unofficial art and thus doesn't belong here. ** Fan art is more often that not posted without any permission from or credit to the original artist. ** Please notice that Kira, the main artist for both games, does not want his art reposted without permission. Unless his art has been posted by AstralShift, do not upload it to the wiki. * Before uploading an image, please ensure that it hasn't been posted already. * Try to only upload images if it's for an article. Images just floating around is kinda pointless. * When uploading an image, try to give it some sort of name. It makes it much easier to identify and work with. Screencaps * Currently, it's preferred to not post a lot of screencaps, in order to avoid cluster and pointless images. * When taking a screencap, take it when playing the actual game. Screencaps from YouTube videos and the like will be poor quality. * Remember to crop out the border before posting a screencap. Deletion of an image * Only admins are able to delete images on the wiki. If you misspelled the filename, uploaded the wrong image or for any other reason want an image deleted, you can write a message on my wall. Creating a new article * Make sure a similar article hasn't already been made. * Read the "General" section. * Very niche topics should not get their own pages. An article about a character theme or a small location in the game, does not have enough relevance. ** For that reason, a page for minor characters has been made. Editing an existing article * Read the "General" section. * Grammatical mistakes and misspellings is always more that welcome to be corrected. * Think about why you want to make an edit: is it to fix some grammar and spelling errors? Does it provide any new information? Is there barely anything written? If not, then maybe the edit isn't necessary. * "Pocket Mirror" can be referring to two things - the game and the item. In order to avoid confusion, the game should be written as "Pocket Mirror," while the item should be written as "pocket mirror." Adding Trivia Trivia are fun details, considerations, or pieces of information that many might have overlooked or not known about. They need to be interesting and relevant and not too obvious nor too vague. Examples of poor trivia could be: * "Elise is the mother of Goldia." - Too obvious. It has already been stated several times, and is a key element in both games. * "Freya's description "A single dandelion ��" is a reference to their shared color scheme." - Too vague a comparison. They game has also not yet been released, so we can't know the significance of the dandelion for sure yet.Category:Browse